Chapter 4- What Now?
by Shiika777
Summary: The answer to the question to the last chapter. Kinda nervous about this fanfic now to be honest. I imagine it being long, but I don't really know if it will be. There will be some action in this, but I can't guarantee a whole lot. Sorry if it's kinda slow at the moment. Please comment/give me feedback; I like to hear yall's comments. Thanks in advance. Jesus loves you 3


Ty looked back to Sly after a few minutes. "So where were you going anyway?" he asked. There was really no way to continue the conversation where it was.

Sly sighed and looked down. "I don't know. Just know I can't stay here."

"You're leaving?" Ty sounded surprised.

Sly looked at him coldly. "You expect me to stick around after all _this_? There's no place for me anymore, Ty." Sly noticed his brother's facial expression; he noticed it was the same one Ty had the night when he left to go find their parents and their sister. His heart melted; he didn't want to do this to his baby brother, not again.

"Ty," he said quietly. "I know that look all too well, but I can't stay here. I'm about as hated as Cass is in these parts."

Ty dropped his head. He knew Sly was right. "Still, there's gotta be a way…" Ty said lifting his head.

"No. I can't…" Sly said as he turned away. "It'd kill me if I did."

"What?"

"Staying."

"How would that kill you?"

Sly sighed and shook his head. "If I'm caught I'll most likely be doing life in prison."

"_That's_ what would kill you?"

Sly chuckled spitefully. "Course not. I'd handle my own just like I always have these past twelve years." He paused for a bit. "Problem is, if I am arrested, they have to notify any living relatives I have. And now that my- _our_- parents are back, _they'll_ be the ones notified." He looked to Ty. "That's why I can't stay, Ty. I can't stand the thought of letting my family know I betrayed them like this. That I tried to murder my own brother. I was only seven last time I saw them, but I know they raised me better than that. I can't bear the thought of letting them down like this." He sighed. "Even if they do find out the truth from you- which they probably will- I'd rather be an exile then know how much I let them down."

Ty looked at Sly for a minute, then got down off the rocks and walked over to him. Sly watched him from the corner of his eye.

Ty stopped a few feet away from Sly. "Look, I may not remember that much about our family, but I do know that if they're anything like you, they're not gonna rest until they find you, even if they do find out what you did."

"And what do you know about me, Ty?" Sly shot back.

"From everything you just told me, I know you're someone who tries to right their wrongs. That you'll never abandon you're family no matter what. That family always cares about you, no matter how long they go without seeing each other. And that you can always count on family, no matter what."

Sly looked at his brother. He knew he was right. And he also knew that walking away wasn't the answer. He sighed and looked at the water below him.

"You're right," Sly said after a while. "That's exactly how they are. But how can I face them after all this?"

Ty put a hand on his shoulder. Sly looked first at Ty's hand, then made eye contact. "You can start by talking to them," Ty said calmly.

Again, Sly knew he was right, but it still made the whole idea sick to his stomach. "Alright," Sly said almost in a whisper.

Ty nodded and took his hand off of Sly's shoulder. "And if it makes you feel any better," Ty started, "I don't think any less of you as a brother."

Sly's ears perked up and looked in shock at his brother. "What? How?"

"Sure you worked for Cass. But, in the end, you still came through and helped me. You could've chosen not to."

Sly shook his head. "No I couldn't've," he replied sternly. "You're my brother, Ty. I wasn't about to abandon you, not again. If there's one thing Dad taught me, it's that you don't turn your back on family."

"And you really think they'll turn you down if _that's_ something they taught you?"

Sly looked away, slightly annoyed. He was beginning to hate how much sense Ty was making. "Guess you got a point." Sly's tone reflected his facial expression. He softened a bit. "So you wanna get goin, then?"

"If you're ready."

Sly sighed and turned his head toward Julius's lab; then he looked down and started walking slowly towards it. Ty followed.

*meanwhile at the lab*

After Shaz left Ty, she jogged to catch up to Maurie and the rest of Ty's family. They were all standing in a semi-circle around Julius, save Betty, who was leaning against a wall with her arms folded. Everyone turned their heads when Shazza walked in, smiled briefly at her, then looked back to Julius, who was at his computer trying to reprogram the Talisman locator to pick up any traces of Sly. All he had to go on now was the description Di and Bri gave him. The computer was searching, but it was taking longer since they didn't have a DNA sample.

Shaz noticed Betty off to the side looking worried, she walked over to her. Betty turned and smiled weakly.

"Well, looks like my bro did a good job when picking you," she said soflty.

Shaz smiled back, somewhat awkwardly. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Are you ok?"

Betty's smile disappeared instantly. She sighed, "Just worried about my other brother, Sly." Shazza's ears dropped slightly when she said that. "I don't know what could've happened to him. I wish I knew where he was..." Shazza remembered what Ty had told her before she came down; she sighed and looked down. "So do I…" she said. She leaned on the wall next to Betty, relieved that she seemed to approve of her, but also wondering what would happen if they found out what Ty had told her about Sly.

"O dear, I'm sorry that this search is taking so dreadfully long," said Julius in sad frustration.

"It's alright, mate," said Bri, who was holding his wife. "Take your time. And thanks again for your help. We really appreciate it."

"O it's no trouble at all, really" Julius replied. "I just wish that this blasted machine would cooperate."

"Now don't go and get your fur in a bunch, mate," said Maurie. "You'll sort it out."

Everyone watched the computer screen anxiously. Shazza noticed that Ty hadn't arrived yet. "_What's taking possum so long?_" she wondered.

Ty and Sly were walking up to Julius's lab. Sly finally stopped a few feet away, apprehensive of his family's reaction. Ty passed him, then stopped and turned toward him. He saw worry written all over his brother's face. Although he didn't remember much about how Sly used to be, it was still unsettling to Ty to see him this anxious. "It'll be ok, Sly," Ty said, weakly, trying to comfort him. Sly looked at him. He saw how troubled Ty looked. He didn't want him to worry, so he hid the nervous expression from his face. His heart was still pounding, but at least he didn't look worried anymore.

Ty saw him straighten up, and was somewhat relieved. "I'll go in first if you want," he said to Sly. Sly just nodded his response.

Ty turned around and walked up the steps of the lab. Everyone turned and looked.

"Struth! Bout time you showed up, Ty," said Maurie slightly annoyed. "Where in the outback have you been, mate?"

"Sorry," said Ty. "I got…held up a bit."

"What's wrong, Possum?" Shazza asked concerned. She walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"I ran into someone on the way here…"

"Who?" asked Betty. "I thought we were the only ones here."

"I can assure you, miss, I would've known if anyone else entered these cliffs. My sonar scanner would've picked up any trace of mammal or reptile that may have come here. The only new arrivals we've had are of Boss Cass and his henchmen that were on board his battle robot."

"Speaking of which, we better go out and make sure that cassowary doesn't escape," said one of Ty's cousins.

"Alright, but you boys be careful," said Di. He and the other five tiger started to head out to look for Cass. Di looked to Ty. "Now who'd you run into, love?"

"Me," said Sly, entering the room, forcing himself to make eye contact with everyone.

"Sly!" exclaimed Di, who ran over and hugged him. Sly tensed under her hug; Di noticed. "What's wrong, sweetie? You don't remember us?"

"Yea, Son," said Bri. "Has it really been that long for you?"

"No," he said quietly while looking down. "It hasn't."

"Then what's wrong, bro?" asked Betty concerned.

The guilt and anxiety returned to Sly's face. He didn't know what to say at this point.

"Hmm…" said Maurie. "Say, you look an awful like that Tiger Ty described to me a few days ago-"

"What tiger?" Betty inquired.

"Apparently Ty ran into a Tasmanian tiger working for Cass. Tiger nearly thrashed him."

"O gosh!" exclaimed Betty.

"You alright, Ty?" asked Bri.

"I'm fine, dad," said Ty.

"Do you know who it was?" questioned Betty.

Ty's ears dropped and he lowered his head. Shazza knew his suspicion from earlier had been confirmed. "Yea…" he said quietly.

"Who?" asked Julius.

"…me," said Sly, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"…what?" Di whispered in surprise, holding onto his arms.

Sly nodded weakly and looked down. "I'm the tiger that was working for Cass…" Di dropped her hands.

"Son…" said Bri softly.

Sly couldn't bring himself to raise his head.

"How'd this happen?" Betty asked looking back and forth at her brothers. Ty and Sly looked at each other. Sly exhaled, then explained everything, from the night he left Ty up until he helped him bring Cass down that day.

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. When Sly finished, he braced himself for what his family might do or say.

Bri started to say something, but right then the other tiger had returned with Cass. They had tied his wings together in front of him, and put a rope around his leg that one of them was holding on to. Rage instantly burned inside Sly.

"We found him hiding in what's left of his robot," said one of the tigers. "He was just regaining consciousness when we got there."

Boss Cass was as aggravated as ever. "And to think I've been subjected to this humiliation…having to share the same with mammals is bad enough" he groaned.

"Quit your gripin, Cass," said another of the cousins as he raised his boomerang.

Cass gave him an evil sideways look at him, then glanced around the room, mainly looking for a way to escape if he got the chance. He stopped searching when he saw Sly.

"Well I see I'm not the only one that's been captured," Cass said with a spiteful smirk. He then turned to Bri, whom he supposed was the leader of the group. "What? You don't tie up traitors even if they're one of your own?"

Sly clenched his fists hard enough to make himself bleed; he wanted to kill Cass right then and there. Betty noticed how tense he was, and began quietly walking over to him.

Cass continued. "Typical. Justice isn't even properly served among you miserable creatures." Sly was on the brink of attacking in blind rage; just as he was about to, he felt something grab his wrist. Startled, he looked to his left and saw that it was Betty. She looked worried. He calmed somewhat after that. "No honor among mammals; yet there's honor among thieves.

"That's enough, Cass!" growled Bri. "We'll deal with him soon enough."

Sly's heart sank when he heard his father say those words.

"Good," retorted Cass. "He deserves it for betraying your kind." Those words stung and enraged Sly, who was kept from murdering Cass by his sister holding his wrist.

"Enough!" shouted Di.

The room grew silent after that. Di wasn't one to yell, but when she did, it was terrifying. "So what now?" asked one of the cousins. "There's no jail around here to hold 'im."

"I'll call up Ranger Ken and Duke," said Maurie.

"Who's Duke?" asked Shazza.

"Duke's a kiwi that knows how to pilot all sorts of aircraft. Duke could fly him out of here and Ken could keep an eye on him."

"Right. Let's get on that then," said Bri sternly.

Di turned to her nephews. "Boys, take Cass outside and watch him, and your backs."

They nodded and led the cassowary out. Boss Cass gave Sly an evil smile before he left. Sly squinted at him.

"Kids, I'm gonna need y'all to leave the room," said Bri.

"Why, dad?" questioned Ty. "Something wrong?"

Bri sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before answering. He sighed, "Your mom and I need to talk to Maurie for a few minutes. See what our next move is concerning…" he looked at Sly unwillingly.

Sly dropped his ears. He knew what he meant. Everyone else in the room knew, too. Everyone began to walk out.

"Sly," called Bri. Sly stopped and turned his head, surprised that his father had called him. "Would you stay for a minute, son?" Sly felt relieved and apprehensive at the same time. His dad hadn't disowned him, but he also didn't know what he wanted to say to him. He walked over to his dad, forcing himself to make eye contact.

Bri looked down and sighed. He looked up at Sly. "Now, Sly…I don't really know how to feel or even what to say about everything that's happened." Sly dropped his ears and lowered his head in shame. Bri then put his hand on Sly's shoulder. Sly was slightly taken aback by this; he looked up, confused. Bri continued, "But you are still my son, no matter what you've done. And I know you wouldn't have done what you did knowing the truth." For once a ray of hope shown on Sly's face. Di walked over to Sly. "Yea, love. We know you're not a bad cub. We still love you." She hugged him as she said that. "Yes, we do, son," Bri chimed in. "But crime doesn't go unpunished. Now we need to talk to Maurie and see what has to be done in light of everything that's happened." Sly nodded slowly. He wanted to say something, but words eluded him at that point. He then turned and walked out. Bri and Di then began discussing with Maurie on what to do with Sly.


End file.
